


Slip slip inside - Alvida x Reader

by RanaParra



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 11:49:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11012835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RanaParra/pseuds/RanaParra





	Slip slip inside - Alvida x Reader

Her lips were soft, her beautiful body pressed up against yours, your hands interlocked with hers and pinned against the wall, this woman known as Iron Mace Alvida had you where she wanted you. Her knee pressed up against you, grinding against you feverishly as her tongue worked to dominate your mouth. How did you end up in this predicament? You had no idea, it was a chance encounter with the beautiful pirate, you had happened to be in the right place at the right time, or was it wrong? Either way, at that moment, you couldn’t resist her charms, even passerbys that stopped to watch you two didn’t turn you off even for a second, she had you under her spell.

When she pulled back from the kiss, she left you yearning for more, “you like that don’tcha?” She teased, pressing her knee against you harder, “why don’t we go back to my ship? I’ll show you what real pleasure feels like.” She purred in your ear, her nipples poked through her top and circled yours as she rubbed closer against you. All you could do was manage a nod as her powers of seduction overtook you and clouded your thoughts, “good girl, now then..” She hummed a small tune and gingerly slips a collar around your neck with the leash already attached, she had hidden it between those voluptuous beasts of hers. Giving a light tug, she turned her back to you, “come on now my dear, let us go now, so I can properly pleasure you in private, away from prying eyes.”

She paraded you through town for a while before finally reaching the docks where her ship resided, or rather, her associates ship, the Big Top was definitely not her taste, but it was where she resided. After reaching the ramp to go up, she stopped and turned to face you, “get on your knees, I want you to crawl like a good little pet, that is, if you want me to give you the best pleasure of your life.” She bit her lip in excitement as you obediently got on all fours, “god that’s hot..” She again turned your back to you and lead you up the ship ramp, her body moved with excitement as she guided you. She let you go on ahead after opening the door for you and leading you inside the captain’s quarters, then locked the door behind her, “now be a good pet and get on the bed, spread your legs nice and wide for me.”

She let go of your leash to allow you to do as she said, as you lay yourself on the bed, you were about to remove your trousers, but she stopped you, “no, I like it with clothes on.” You look to her confused as she rubbed up your thigh, her hand suddenly slipped up your pants with ease. Her slippery fingers brushed over your panties, “hmmm, so moist, I barely even touched you, my little masochist.” She would tease your clitorus above your panties relentlessly before she finally slipped her hand under them and teased your entrance, “I want to hear you beg, tell me what you want.” You squirmed anxiously and wined, “p-please mistress Alvida, my body is on fire, I need you.” She lit up with delight and swiftly forced her slippery hand into you, though it made you wince in pain, it still felt good.

She didn’t hold back for a second, pounding her slippery fist up against your womb, “my my, such a tight pet, your insides are so hot, if I had a cock I would be driven to madness.” Your cries of pleasure filled the air as she continued on, your juices would soak through your clothing as she forced you to climax over and over again. You cling to her, face clouded in ecstasy, your legs now feeling like noodles, “mistress~” you squeak out as you force out one final hard climax before passing out. She finally stopped after seeing you pass out red faced, pulling out her juice soaked hand, “such a good little pet, I might just keep you around.” She leaned over your sleeping form and kissed your forehead, “it’s decided, I’m keeping you.”


End file.
